Rex Tenebrae
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: His father sacrificed his life and soul to guarantee his survival and prosperity. He will ensure that the sacrifice was not in vain. Not only will be prosper, he will become something that will make his enemies tremble and his allies rejoice. Naruto Dracule-Gremory solemnly swore this. Multi-crossover. Harem fic. Strong Naruto. Strong sei.


Sirzechs Lucifer was a man that was hard to peg at times. He held tremendous power, in strength and social standing, which made him dangerous beyond compare; at least in the eyes of the common folk. Yet he was also unimaginably playful, curious, and laidback, so much so that it actually plays to his advantage. His rivals underestimate him as it is hard to believe him as one of the strongest beings in the world.

Currently though, the leader of the Yondai Maō and subsequently ruler of all of Makai was bored. He was seated upon his throne with little on his mind besides what his sister was doing. The adorable little baby was born with her eyes open to the world and ready to take it by storm; from the instant that they made eye contact Sirzechs became attached to the toddler. He would be a happy man if he had to do nothing more than spend his days playing with her.

Unfortunately, he had the responsibilities of a king resting on his shoulders and his stick in the mud of a wife made sure that he upheld to those responsibilities. He glanced to his side and stared into her stoic face. Features fit for a goddess with lips set into a perfectly straight line of neutrality. She face straight forward. Not even her eyes revealed emotion.

Grayfia was a beautiful woman with power to boot, but she had separated business and pleasure entirely. When home she was loving, fun wife. Yet the moment they stepped into the throne room she became a strict, authoritative assistant. He knew if he made a move to leave his post or even leaned back to take a nap that she would make the room cold and some very uncomfortable place. Nothing said I love you like introducing your husband to below zero weather.

_'What time is it_?' Sirzechs mentally asked himself. His eyes slowly moved to and fro so not to alert Grayfia. He searched for a clock to answer his on question. It was actually rather good that he could never remember where that damn timing keep device was located. He would be looking at it all day otherwise. His job's main daily requirement was to merely sit on his throne from nine to five and listen to the pleas and requests of the people, both nobles and peasant. Yet most days he would only get five to ten visits that usually only last half of an hour, so there were long stints of time where he would just sit and wait, sit and wait, sit and- IT WAS FUCKIN MADDENING!

He began grumbled inaudibly to himself. Neither Serafall, Ajuka, nor Falbium were subjugated to the horrible reality of having to do such a labor similar to his. They were free to do as they pleased as long as they reported to every meeting that was held between the Maōs and defended their territory and the Underworld as a hold when an attack ever occurred. Of course they had other duties beyond that, but nothing as boring and repetitive as his own.

He mentally cheered in small victory as his eyes landed on a clock, but he immediately felt tears begin to build as he noticed the clock only read half an hour past twelve pm.

'_Why can't anything exciting ever happen_!?' He cried out only within the confines of his mind, but his answer came near instantaneously.

A dark aura of power befell the room. It was so demonic and potent that he had to take extra measure to continue breathing. No that wasn't quite right. The powers wasn't demonic outright, but it was so thickly aligned with darkness and so massive in scale that a man lesser than himself would be fully fooled into thinking that the being behind this force was nothing less than a Maō.

This fact alone didn't bring fear to Sirzechs' heart, but the remembrance on the only man to possess this power signature did make his boot quake just a bit.

'_It can't be him_!?' and for a second Sirzechs managed to trick himself into believing that it wasn't the 'him' that he had been thinking of. This energy was far more pleasant in comparison. Most associated dark and demonic with evil, but that was not always the case. Evil was attached, heavily, to beings of with such powers, but it was up to the wielder of said powers if they would be truly evil or not. The man on his mind radiated evil, yet the power he felt right now was somewhat benevolent in nature.

This did not prevent the Lucifer and his queen from being on edge; Sirzechs was already taking the steps to unleash the mental restraints restricting his true form and Grayfia was unleashing identical mental restraints that usually keep her magic in control least it freeze over hell.

The shadows around them began to dance around sporadically; losing the shape of the object they were meant to shadow. In a single moment all of the shadows stretched forth and converge upon the center of the room. They shifted and stacked upon each other. Then slowly, but surely took shape. Forming what looked to be a man growing gradually it detail.

Soon a clear and full shape was before them. As that shape took color Sirzechs' eyes could only widen in horror at who stood before him. A man that seemed beyond perfect. He stood at six feet tall with short blonde hair, combed back, while still possessing random strands standing out and obscuring his face a bit. His eyes were a bloody red and appeared to hold an unfathomable amount of knowledge. His skin was pale and flawless enough to be mistaken for porcelain. He wore an exquisitely designed suit: black pants, white dress shirt, black vest, black long coat with a golden trim, and red ascot.

The man before them radiated power that garnered respect. It was intimidating even to a man like Sirzechs.

"Alucard." Sirzechs spoke the name with an edge in his voice. The man before him was a legend of unspeakable power.

During a time far before Sirzechs' rise to power Alucard had been born into the now defunct Dracule Vampire Faction. He was born stronger than any vampire before him and his power only grew as he aged and trained. By the time he reached adulthood he was considered one of the strongest being to walk the earth excluding only a few gods. He was hailed as the King of the Night, Lord of all Vampires. Later in his life he developed a great distain for humans, from reasons that no one he asked truly knew, though there was reason to believe that it was due to the destruction of his Factions territory of Wallachia within the European country of Romania.

The vampire plotted a plan that would make him infamous, the eradication of the human race. His plan lead to him devouring the bodies and souls of countless creatures, both demonic and holy, transforming him into a grotesque creature that surpassed all in power.

With his power Alucard would have succeeded in the destruction of the planet. Yet all the Heavens saw fit to intervene before that could happen. Olympus, Asgard, the Biblical Heaven, and the Hindu Devas and Asuras all temporarily pulled away from their personal crusades against their own enemies and each other to strike down the ghoulish creature Alucard had become.

This would be the event that ended the war. Despite the popular belief of newer generation of devils and fallen angels, the reality of it all was the Angels were winning in nothing less than a landslide. They rarely lost forces and when they did Kami would simply restore them and produce two more for daring to try to strike down his forces. It was the battle with Alucard that drew Kami from his throne atop Heaven. It was Alucard that struck down Kami at the cost of his own life or rather that was what everyone thought until now. But this man standing before them was definitely the Lord of Darkness, Alucard. Sirzechs was only the tender age of 4 when he met the vampire before his ghastly metamorphosis, but he would never forget how terrifying and humbling the man presence was. It was that power than drove him to train. If he hadn't he probably would have been just another cocky heir to the House of Gremory and not the strongest Maō currently alive.

"You are aware of who I am? I thought that the younger generations of devils would not have knowledge of me."

"It would be foolish of us to forget you, Alucard-sama." Grayfia said with a slight bow making Alucard quirk an eyebrow before laughing.

"A show of respect!? I never expected to receive such a thing after my actions." Alucard said humorously.

"Make no mistake, we devils may not agree with you actions, but as the leader of the devils, I am indebted to you. How extinction would have been guaranteed had you not drawn the attention of Heaven away from us." Sirzechs applauded. By Alucard's death, devils became able to stand on equal grounds with the Angels that could no longer mass produce their forces nor be restored or boosted by the power of Kami.

"I, too, am ashamed of my actions." Alucard said shocking both Grayfia and Sirzechs a bit. From the stories they had heard Alucard was an exceedingly prideful man and never admitted to being wrong of anything. "I grew to hate humans after they began to hunt my kind. The last stray was drawn when my first love, Carmilla, was captured, tutored, and skewered to a stake. They allowed the sun to burn away at her flesh until she was only ash. It was this that led me to the belief that they were the worst of evil creatures. It was my choice to eradicate them to protect what was left of my kin."

"That sound's nobler than the rumors would lead on. If someone ever harmed Grayfia…" Sirzechs' hand gripped at the arm rest of his throne causing cracks to begin to crawl along the gold.

Grayfia gentle touched at Sirzechs' should to calm him. Emotional she felt content that her husband still felt so strong for her, yet it wouldn't do to have to replace the throne from a business standpoint.

"It is nice that there are those that can relate. Yet because of my hunting choice the gods intervened to protect their creations and we battled to my assumed death. A death that I only avoided by transferring my existence into a strand of hair and casting it into the wind. When that strand landed it did so upon a hidden continent, situated in the center of what humans have come to call the Bermuda Triangle. My form regenerated, but in the form of a baby with no memories of my past. The humans there realized I was a Vampire, but they still raised me and even gave me a name, Minato."

"Human knowingly raising a monster is nearly unheard of." Grayfia pointed out her disbelief.

"This continent was one were men and monster had learned to coexisted. Though this did not stop wars from being wagged between the opposing factions of the continent. As I lived a life as one of them I fell in love with a woman named Kushina and we were married. We had a child." It was only then that the devils finally noticed the small blond bundle in Alucard's arm.

"But it was on that same night that this child, my little Naruto, was born that a man attacked, he hailed himself as a man long thought dead and claimed to be a member of an emerging group, known as the Khaos Brigade. His attack on the village that we resided was motivated by his desire to take a great spirit my wife possessed; sealed away within herself. I managed to stop him from obtaining the spirits power, but the spirit was still unsealed and that process alone killed Kushina. My only hope at the time was to reseal it within my son." He looked down to Naruto who was soundly asleep. "To do this I summoned Death."

Sirzechs paled. Death was a being that exceeded all beings, he wasn't merely a god. He was the very essence of death and connected directly to the Universe making him one of the closest being to being consider immortally and unfathomably powerful. Unbiased to any side, but willing to help in certain situations for the ultimate price: the life and soul of his summoner. Those that sold themselves away would allegedly be made to battle for all eternity.

"In exchange for my life he sealed the spirit away once more, but he also chose to restore my memories and powers of my time as Alucard. I am disgusted with my past actions and wish for my son to be raised properly, but Konoha is a place where even the purest souls are tainted by blood and war. I'm not so foolish as to believe him able to escape a life of bloodshed, but I can at least find him a family that can shield him from some of it. With the permission of Lord Death I was given a bit more time to do just that."

"And you chose us!?" Sirzechs asked.

"As Alucard I keep eyes on people of interest and that included both of you. Despite being devils both of you have always exuded compassion and kindness. My former self would have seen that as a weakness, but as it stands you two are a grand choice when coupled with your battle prowess. I have enemies that would jump at even the speculation of a child of Alucard, so you two are indeed the best option."

Sirzechs and Grayfia were at a loss. Neither gave a verbal answer right away, but after a moment Grayfia began to slowly make her way forward, Sirzechs still could not find the words to ask her what she was doing, but needed do so as she reached Alucard and gently scoped Naruto out of his arms. The baby had a mild discomforted look on his face for a second before calming down as it found Grayfia's bosoms and immediately laid his head down upon them, using them as pillows.

She smiled gently down at the baby. "Naruto Dracule-Gremory. That sounds like a wonderful name."

Alucard grinned brightly. "Thank you for this. I am eternally grateful." The king of the knight bowed even as his body began to fade into a level of transparency fit for a ghost.

"No Thank You, Alucard-sama." Grayfia said politely returning the bow.

"A final gift for your kindness." Alucard words made no sense to Grayfia, but she could not question him as he had completely vanished within the next moment.

"I don't know how to feel with you making such a bold decision without me." Sirzechs approached her from behind. Grayfia glare back at him playfully.

"You don't object do you?"

"I don't care as long as I get to bring my son to work with me ever so often." Sirzechs said as he let his arm wrap around Grayfia waist and rest harmlessly in front of her neither regions. They both looked down upon the baby that was now their son. It was a small little thing with messy blond hair and tan skin, that had to of come from his mother rather than Alucard, and six odd whisker shaped birthmarks; three upon each cheek.

"You're already calling him son?" Grayfia asked happily.

"I always wanted a boy." Sirzechs said gently poking Naruto's whisker covered cheeks with his index finger. Naruto eyes slowly peered open revealing a brilliant shade of crimson.

Naruto looked at the married devils curiously. He giggled playfully as he reached up and grabbed the finger; pulling it towards his mouth in an attempt to bit Sirzechs with his nonexistent teeth.

The pair basked in the adorable act, but into only served to distract them as an intricate purple rune surrounded them at their feet. They had little time to react as a purple aura shot upwards to cover Naruto. Twin tendrils of energy shot from him and pierced their hearts. The pain was intense, but nowhere near cringe worthy for two battle hardened monsters. It was also noteworthy to mention that the tendrils' attack didn't cause any physical damage or even so much as a tear to their clothes. The tendrils retreated back to Naruto after only a few moments and with their retreat the entirety of the aura was completely absorbed into Naruto. His hair bleed silver and his eyes shifted into a blue-green.

"He's taking on our traits!" Grayfia remarked with Sirzechs nodding dumbly in agreement.

"It seems Alucard has gone to great extremes to make sure we feel than Naruto is just as much our child as he was his."

"A final gift." Grayfia murmured a part to Alucard's final words. Words that became clear to her know.

"So how about we go home and tell the good news?" Grayfia ask sounding truly excited. Sirzechs only looked at her questionably.

"But…" He glanced up to the large beautifully decorated clock that hung from the west wall. It read forty-three minute past twelve. The work day was not even half-way through.

"I believe a break could be overlooked for such as special occasion." Grayfia smiled mischievously. She wouldn't admit it due to her ethics, but she enjoyed being naughty at times even when it was something as simple as leaving work before time. This side of her was normally suppressed so she could keep Sirzechs in check.

"WHOA-HO!" Sirzechs yelled.

"WHHHHAAAAA!" Grayfia looked at Sirzechs darkly. His sudden cheer caused Naruto to begin to cry.

"Sirzechs!" She growled as a Harisen magically appeared in her grasps.

**000TGV000 {Timeskip: 6 Years}**

"GET BACK HER YOU DEMONS!" Venelana Gremory yelled. She gave chase to laughing duo comprising of Naruto Dracule-Gremory and Rias Gremory. Scribbled on her face, in permanent marker, were various doddles that were put there when she foolishly fell asleep in the presence of her daughter and grandson.

The pair was as mischievous as devils could get and where even worse when together. Even so the playing children did well with distracting her from sulking around. Lord Gremory was constantly away on business and that only increased with the peace between the three factions seemingly diminishing with each passing day. The Lord of the house was away so often that, she would have been in a depression right now had Sirzechs and Grayfia not insisted that she and Rias move to the Royal Palace were the constantly perky Naruto and Rias managed to get her to forget her feelings of loneliness.

But even if she loved the two dearly she had no intention of letting either off easy whenever she became the target of their crude pranks.

The chase lead through the main foyer of the palace where the door quickly opened revealing none other than Ajuka Beelzebub standing there.

The kids noticed the open door, normally too heavy for them to open even with their combined strength, and quickly made a dash for it; intent on escaping their mother/grandmother's wrath.

"STOP THEM!" Venelana screeched. The two children went for a slide as the neared Ajuka. Smart on their parts since that would mean he would have to duck all the way down just to grab them. Had he been a lesser devil then they might have succeeded in their bypass. It was only their luck they were messing with a Maō.

The Astaroth didn't even duck down. He went so far as to allow the children to past him, much to Venelana's horror, before he raised a hand in a silent command for his telekinesis to activate and drag the children back to him. They struggled to escape; their feet thrashing around harmlessly as they dangled in the air.

"Ajuka-nii-san! You traitor!" Naruto declaring angrily swinging his limbs.

"Thank you, Ajuka-kun." Venelana said as she reached the two children. She looked ready to begin a spanking session, but before she could carry them away Ajuka took the time to speak.

"Before you punish them Venelana, may I borrow them for a while?" Ajuka asked as kindly as possible.

"Huh, for what?" the Lady of House Gremory asked.

"I have a busy schedule with having to run the Technology and Weaponry Department, but I have a free schedule for the next couple hours so I would like to go ahead and give these two their evil pieces sets."

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled now flailing his arms in victory rather than anger.

"Thank you, Ajuka-san." Rias said kindly doing her best to bow while in the uncomfortable position of being hoisted in the air.

"Really. Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"Baa-chan! ~ Don't ruin this for me! ~" Naruto whined only to get a glare from his brunette ancestor.

"Who are you calling baa-chan, Naruto-chan?" Her voice was sickly sweet and promised pain. Even though Venelana was well into her thousands she didn't like to be considered old, so being called baa-chan didn't sit well with her. "You're already in trouble, so it would do you well to be quiet." Naruto shut his trap immediately. His grandmother was an Ultimate-Class Devil and the strength she put into a spanking proved it.

"H-hai, I'm sorry to imply that you are anything, but a beautiful, amazing, wonderful, grandmother." Naruto said fearfully with a weak smile. Feeling appeased Venelana turned from her grandson and back to the present Maō. She stared at him for a while before he realized she was waiting for an answer to her question.

"Oh, yes. Well normally it wouldn't be the best idea to give an Evil Piece Set to those so young, but Naruto-kun is a rare case in that he's a being that is beyond my studies. Not merely a hybrid of a vampire and devil, but something fair weirder. I'll have to study his blood and construct an entirely new form of evil pieces just to suit him. While I do this I might as well give him the pieces, though I'm sure that Rias-chan would have a fit if Naruto-kun gets his set before her."

"You darn right!" Rias declared puffing out her cheeks.

"Well, I'm not sure." Venelana said contemplatively. "They're really irresponsibly. I don't think I can trust them with the power to indoctrinate anyone they want into our house."

"Please, Mother! We'll be responsible!" Rias pleaded with Naruto nodded ferociously.

"No more running in the house." Venelana ordered.

"Fine!" both children nodded.

"You'll take your training and studying seriously?"

"Yes!"

"NO more insulting and pranking me!"

The two children hesitated. The looked to each other. Then to Ajuka who had a look that said he wasn't going to help them in this. Then they looked back to Venelana, who had an expression fit for serious-mode Grayfia. Then they finally looked back to each other before nodding.

"We agree to you terms, granny!" Naruto said. Venelana reached out with both hands and yanked roughly at Naruto's cheeks.

"Don't call me granny either, it makes me feel old."

_'You are old_.' The two children thought.

"If you must call me a title, call me mother or Okaa-sama like Rias does."

"Fine, Okaa-chan." Naruto said through lips that were still being pulled out to comical degree.

"Good, take them away before I change my mind." Venelana turned on her heels and strutted away while the children danced and cheered in midair even as the floated away behind Ajuka's leaving form.

**000TGV000**

"Outstanding!" Ajuka said looking at the evil pieces that set on the lab table before him. Rather than red they were a brilliant blue. "It's like these pieces supercharged. I dare say that even a pawn has the conversion power of a normal queen piece." Ajuka spoke with awe in his voice. These pieces would make the recipient… whatever Naruto was. Granting those that were chosen with attributes that not even he was totally sure about, though each piece should still retain their normal base effects: Rook pieces giving enhance strength and defense, Knights given extreme levels of speed, Bishops given impeccable magic talent, Queen given a combination of all three, and Pawns given the ability to promote to any one of them.

"So in other words, I'm awesome!?" Naruto asked causing Ajuka to nod excitedly.

"Yes, Naruto, you're very awesome!" Rias pouted glaring at her on evil pieces, all crimson red except for one black bishop. She had been excited that she got a Mutation Piece, though that excitement only lasted until she saw Naruto's evil piece set.

"There you are." Grayfia walked into Ajuka's personally laboratory dressed in her casual attire of white skinny jeans and a black shirt with white ascot.

"Grayfia-kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled happily. He hopped from his place on a stool and charged him mother. He jumped up into a flying glop. She caught him and allowed him to snuggle into his bust; it was harmless since at most he regarded her breast as nice pillows.

"Grayfia-kaa-chan? What happened to just kaa-chan?" the silverette asked curiously.

"Venelana-kaa-chan told me to call her kaa-chan, too, so I want to tell you two apart." Naruto answered as he nuzzled into her neck. Grayfia knew what was about to come.

"Naruto, don't-"

"CAPU~!" Too late to stop him, the boy sank his fangs into her neck. She moaned a bit still not use to the pleasure it brought her. Vampire bites were odd like that, long since had they developed away to cause the adverse effect of a normal bite so that frequent food sources wouldn't be weary of allowing them to feed. Normal babies suck their mother's tit. Naruto sucked her blood and weaning him off of it was fair harder that weaning a baby off breast milk.

"Nee-chan, why are you here?" Rias asked. She turned from the table and hopped from her stool.

"The throne room is being renovated from today until end of the week, so I thought it would be fun if we went to the amusement park,"

"The amusement park! Really!?" Rias cheered, though Naruto was too occupied with lunch to reveal excitement.

"Yes, but when I came to retrieve you, Venelana-kaa-sama told me that Ajuka had come to pick you up."

"I hope you don't mind Grayfia, I asked Sirzechs about it." '_Only because it's easier to get Sirzechs to agree_.' The Beelzebub thought.

"Yes its fine, but for future reference please remember that all things concerning my son, without exception concern me, are we clear?" Grayfia said a bit coldly.

"Y-yes. I understand. Well y'all better be off." Ajuka said nervously as he put Naruto's evil pieces in an orange, silk pull-tie bag. He passed Rias a bag that was similar in design, but pink in color.

Ajuka walked the orange bag to Grayfia and held it out to her, being sure to stay just far enough back that he could hopefully dodge if she chose to 'emphasize her point'.

Grayfia could very well be a Maō was she not dedicated to serving the role of Strongest Queen, so Ajuka knew to be caution.

Rather than Grayfia grabbing the bag, Naruto reached behind himself and grabbed the orange sack without releasing his hold on his mother's neck.

"You have a good day, Ajuka. Let's go Rias-chan."

"Okay, nee-san. Thank you Ajuka-nii-san." The little girl skipped behind Grayfia as they left.

Ajuka released a breath of relief with their exit.

"Why is every woman I know so scary?" Ajuka grumbled as he went for his 'special medicine': sake imported from the Bermuda Triangle's Land of Fire.

**000TGV000**

**If you didn't already know, this is an edited version of my old story "Vampire of House Gremory", which in retrospect sounds pretty generic as far as titles go. Not that King of Darkness is anymore original, but it's a bit more so when in Latin. I'll be removing that story once I get all the old chapters edited, posted here, and an entirely new chapter for this up.**

**At first I thought I would just be removing bits that I've deemed unnecessary and/or counterproductive to the progression of the story, but upon sitting down to re-read this story I've come to the starling realization that the wording I used is extremely flawed and clunky if for no other reason than me trying to make it sound different from other stories. Since then I've come to just let my words flows onto the page rather than trying to make them intentionally fancy, though my writing style is still flawed and six months from now I'll probably look back and see more things that I could have changed.**

**If you're wondering what will be changed. Well I'll be cutting back on the harem as well as Naruto's powers. His vampire powers will be limited to those of Alucard of Rosario + Vampire rather than what I was originally going for which was an amalgam of every single Dracula/Alucard character that I could think of.**

**Also I need you guys and gals to vote on a few harem choices:**

**Fem. Issei or Fem. Kiba?**

**Akua or Kahlua?**

**Nelliel or Suì-Fēng?**

**I will only count the votes in the reviews of "Rex Tenebrae", so if you want you vote to count post your review their rather than in "Vampire of House Gremory". It would do me some good if you didn't post anymore review in "Vampire of House Gremory".**


End file.
